super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Games Season 4
The fourth season of the Survival Games Tributes 1st/2nd Place- Koume (Zaknefain) *Tie* 1st/2nd Place- Kotake (Leaisaxel) *Tie* 3rd Place- Minish Link (Rot8er_ConeX) 4th Place- Male Wii Fit Trainer (Nielicus) 5th Place- Bomberman (NitroFlauger) 6th Place- Ninten (TopHattedTroopa) 7th Place- Magnus (Pendragon17037) 8th Place- Gardevoir (Seb_Ramoray) 9th Place- Pikachu/Raichu (Pikachu942) 10th Place- Fawful (Kyvos64) 11th Place- Phoenix Wright (betryedtangerin) 12th Place- Uxie (Pokemanzzz) 13th Place- Kirby (RajakaiTheBeast) 14th Place- Chef (RememberingKim) Interviews Bomberman, 5/10. Would be a 7/10, but dat weakness... Pikachu, 5/10. Moderate. Kirby, 4.5/10. Weakness WILL kill you. Link, 6.5/10. Good skills to survive. Male WFT, 7.5/10. Overall good abilities and form. Phoenix Wright, 8/10. Great abilities and skills. Gardevoir, 7/10. Good abilities, but also nasty weaknesses. Magnus, 8.5/10. Very good overall. Ninten, 8.5/10. That strength will save your life. The Arena The arena is arranged with three layers of area, all with different elevation (the top layer is highest and bottom is lowest, somewhat like a natural staircase). The three layers are separated by a tall cliffs that run horizontally across the whole arena. To get to the different layers a tribute must climb or scale down the cliff. A river flows through the center of the arena from north to south creating 2 waterfalls at the 2 cliffs. To the south of the arena this river pools into a lake. The area around the arena is an easily maneuverable grass field that provides no shelter and some survival resources such as water, edible plants and game. The grass is very rocky and covers the entire expanse of this layer (the middle elevation layer). To the north of the arena is a dense jungle that provides excellent shelter and many survival resources, this is on the top layer and along the edges of this jungle is a grass field with identical consistency to the one on the second layer. The bottom layer is the largest and it contains similar grass fields but they do not have rock in the soil, allowing for this layer to have more vegetation. As you travel south through this layer there are two bands of the same jungles in the north that stretch across the arena. Between the bands is another grass field with many boulders. The southernmost band borders the southern lake. The overall climate of the arena is humid with often precipitation, much like a tropical rain forest. Day 1 The Corn Minish Link and Gardevoir are the first ones out. They manage to grab two swords and the bow and arrows. The Male Wii Fit Trainer grabbed a sword and an axe and began scaling the cliffs. Fawful grabs a club, berries and landmines. However Phoenix runs forward and punches Fawful, he then grabs an axe and runs off. Fawful then takes the nightlock juice and coats the club in it. He also proceeds to spread the landmines around the Corn. Pikachu then wakes up and escapes the pod. Alliances As Pikachu jumps out of the pod. Gardevoir sends him a telepathic message asking for an alliance. As she does this Minish Link and Gardevoir recieve raspberries and a cheeseburger from an unknown sponsor. Kirby then attempts to go after Pikachu, however Pikachu ends up running into Gardevoir. Meanwhile Phoenix while exploring the bottom half of the arena finds what he thinks is a carrot, however upon pulling it out he finds a Blue Pikmin, which he names Phoenix Jr. He then makes it to the lake and tosses his pikmin into the water. Bomberman escapes from his pod. As do Koume and Kotake. Phoenix roasts a wild Pikachu and makes a taser out of it. When Kirby arrives, the two make an alliance and Phoenix gives Kirby an electic pouch making Plasma Kirby. Meanwhile Koume and Kotake make a shelter and Bomberman begins creating a fire. Which brings some attention to Minish Link and Gardevoir, however they are too busy building their base to bother. Upon roasting a ton of fish in the lake, Plasma Kirby and Phoenix pull the fish out, as Kirby takes a piece of Rock adding it to his ability palette. Shortly afterward a poison powder is emptied into the lake. Ninten jumps out of his pod and heads down to the south jungle as Uxie flies out of her bed and goes into a nearby lake cave. Ninten lost, sends out a telepathic message received by Gardevoir, she says that her and Link are going for some bombs dropped by a plane. Meanwhile Pikachu obtains metal from the nearby Merchant. Gardevoir and Minish Link arrive at the bombs, however Pikachu arrives, thankfully he's peaceful. Ninten then arrives and he, Link and Gardevoir all return to their base. Bomberman also arrives at the bombs, but thanks to some expertise dancing from Pikachu, Bomberman joins him. Finally Some Deaths Due to inactivity Chef's pod explodes killing him. '''Kirby wanting to get more powers heads up to the Corn with Phoenix. However they encounter Fawful, Phoenix attempts to make a deal, but Fawful won't have it, he threatens the two. As Kirby attempts to swallow the Chef, however he accidentally absorbs some nearby landmines '''and blows up in a colorful explosion. '''Phoenix then takes his Pikmin and has it chage a landmine, it blows up creating a path towards Fawful. Realizing things are futile, Wright runs off to the lake, with his axe in hand. He jumps into the water, '''finds Uxie and cuts it to bits. '''Elsewhere Pikachu and Bomberman officially join Minish Link's alliance. When all of a sudden a thunderstone falls into the lake, Pikachu runs to the lake and grabs the thunderstone. He evolves into a Raichu, however he out grows his armor. Phoenix is then chased away from the lake and hides in the jungle. Night 1Category:Games 4 Player Brawl Phoenix goes to play a prank on Fawful, on his way back, he runs into the MWFT, the two become allies and return to his jungle tree. The merchant thend arrives. Both Fawful and Phoenix look into the sky. They race to the merchant, encountering each other. The two begin a quick duel, as they are fighting Kotake arrives and tries to sneak in, however is scared away. Fawful and Phoenix are then both knocked onto the ground. Phoenix is pounded in the chest with Fawful's club, causing some bleeding. Minish Link then enters the arena and begins firing fire arrows, created with the taser Phoenix left at the lake. The merchant then wraps a barrier around Fawful, Phoenix, Minish Link and Kotake. Kotake proceeds to begin firing ice shards at Link as Phoenix begins to swordfight Link. Link is pelted with ice shards and Phoenix, feeling odd decides to escape from the arena. Fawful then runs over to the tree Kotake was in an lights it on fire with a nearby fire arrow, prompting for Kotake to jump out of the tree. Minish Link then decides to leave the battlefield. Phoenix starts feeling worse. Fawful continues spreading the fire, which scares Kotake prompting her to leave and go bitch slap Koume, because she didn't help. '''Phoenix then falls over dead from Fawful's nightlock club. Day 2 Fawful vs. the Electric Fink Rat Male WFT was out for a stretch when he encounters Raichu, who tries to shock him. He was zapped and then flipped over by Raichu's tail. Male WFT recovers just to be met with more opposition. Minish Link, Gardevoir and Ninten arrive to help Raichu. After getting shot with an arrow, Male WFT decides to escape. Upon making it to shelter MWFT decides to relax as he gets a medkit from a sponsor. Meanwhile Minish Link discusses some strategy with Bomberman and Raichu as the Merchant appears and the Biggoron Sword falls into the forest. Bomberman decides to go get some apples as Raichu heads for the sword. He finds it in a tree and proceeds to climb the tree for it. However a nearby Fawful decides to set the tree on fire with his torch. Raichu falls out of the tree, along with the sword, however Fawful quickly grabs it and proceeds to fight Raichu. Fawful offers Raichu a deal, to which Raichu declines and unsuccessfully tries to escape. However it doesn't matter, because a horde of poisonous shadow hounds are released. A Change in Venue Fawful and Raichu both decide to run, as Kirbamus begins speaking to the tributes, he tells them to get on the jets or they will die. When all of a sudden lava begins flowing over the arena. As everyone jumps onto the jets Raichu and Fawful begin fighting again. Fawful manages to get a sword up to Raichu's throat who attempts to throw Fawful off of the jet. When the Yellow Alloy appears revealing himself as the source of the lava. Meta Knight from SG2.